The Dessert Club
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Mukuro's weakness is sweets. He must devour anything sweet including a plump girl.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The Dessert Club

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

The young ladies of Kokuyo Middle couldn't help swooning and sighing when the school's most popular boy walked by. He was tall, with perfect skin and a beautiful face. His noticeable feature is his hetero chromatic eyes, one red and the other blue. Even with his uniform, he was stylish, from his strange hairstyle (that works only for him) to accessorizing his uniform with camo-print shirts and even wore leather gloves. His name was Rokudo Mukuro. He was Japanese and part Italian. He spoke Italian fluently, an additional part of him that made him so attractive. So many girls were attracted to him and yet Mukuro had never dated any girl.

It was thought that he and a girl named Dokuro Nagi were in a relationship. It was later discovered that Nagi was Mukuro's cousin. The next girl who was thought to have been with Mukuro was M.M. She was a very pretty girl, with short red hair and was talented with the clarinet. M.M. got close into being a part of Mukuro's very small circle. M.M. herself boasted how close they were. It was learned to be a lie when one of Mukuro's much bolder fans asked about them. Mukuro gracefully denied that he wasn't even remotely attracted to M.M. He did enjoy being spoiled by the girl with gifts and fine treats. M.M. had used vast amounts of money to lure Mukuro into "dates" with her over cake and parfait which he always accepted just so he could have the best quality of desserts.

Mukuro's weakness was his incredible sweet tooth. Chrome thought he was dangerously addicted to sweets. Mukuro was a menace when Nagi's friends from Namimori had their treat day or came over to their house to bake cakes. Mukuro would hover over Nagi while she was practicing her baking, swiping a taste from her batter or when the cake or cookies were done, try to steal a piece.

It was Nagi's turn to host her friends gathering to bake sweets.

"Mukuro-nii, promise you'll behave!"

Mukuro lazes on his back in his bed, reading a fashion magazine.

"Whatever do you mean, dear Chrome?"

"I-I know you! You're a strange person when its cake and things. I don't want you to scare my new friend…p-please!"

"Awww," Mukuro smiles gently, "I'm so very happy that you're making such good friends. I'll try to stay out of the way, my dear."

Nagi smiles softly, wide violet eyes sparkling with gratitude.

The doorbell rings. Nagi's friends had arrived. Mukuro was calm until the smell of sugar wafted from under his door. He moans as his mouth begins to water, making him swallow thickly. Whatever sweet project they were doing his kitchen was beyond divine! Before he knew where he was, Mukuro was lured into the kitchen. Eggs, flour, milk and other sweet ingredients were placed about. Three girls were gathered around the kitchen counter with Nagi. He recognized two of them, Kyoko and Haru. Kyoko went to Namimori while Haru went to Midori an all-girls school. The third girl was brand new to him and was beautiful. She was shorter than the other girls, even shorter than Nagi. She had long chestnut hair that was silky down her back while the hair on was an adorable fluffy nest. Her best feature was how wide she was! She was a full pear-shape body with thick soft arms and legs. Most girls were very watchful of their figures. They were all the same to Mukuro, but this rare creature wasn't like them. There was another sweet smell that was picked up by Mukuro. It was airy and creamy rising above the mouth-watering sugary goods. With his tall frame, Mukuro leaned over the girl and moved his lips against her ear.

"I want to eat you," he croons.

She whips around with shocked large caramel coffee eyes. Her face was heart-shaped with her adorable fluffy cheeks with a dust of pink. Mukuro licks his lips suddenly hungry. The girl flinches away when she saw the pink muscle and her face brightens.

"HIIIIIIEEE!"

Mukuro was violently swept out the kitchen by Nagi by a broom.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunami-san! Mukuro, get out! Out! You naughty…Mukuro! Tsunami-san, I'm so, so sorry!"

Well, at least he learned the adorable sweet dumpling's name!

An hour later Mukuro was released from the confines of his room by Nagi.

"I apologize, my dear, dear Chrome."

"That was…so…em-embarrassing. There's…n-n-no way she'll come and visit this house ever again."

"You're adorable when you stutter-angry…" Mukuro pinches her chin gently.

Nagi puffs out her cheeks. Mukuro chuckles touching his forehead against Nagi's.

"Truly, I am sorry. I will also apologize to your friend. Tsunami was it?"

* * *

Namimori was a bus ride away from the Kokuyo school district. Mukuro counted all the candy and cake shops on the way down. Nagi was meeting her friends at a cake shop, another of their appreciation days. Haven't they been doing that rather often lately? Nagi had help from her two friends to convince Tsunami to meet Mukuro again.

"I promised her that you wouldn't be creepy, Mukuro. Please don't scare her again."

"I won't, my dear."

Haru looked like veteran guard dog standing in front of Tsunami with her chest out like a fortress.

"You behave yourself, you perv!"

"Haru-chan…" whimpers Tsunami.

"See, this isn't going to work! It is best that this pervert never, ever, ever sees Tsuna-chan ever again!"

"Calm down, Haru-chan, you're not giving him a chance to apologize." Kyoko smiles kindly.

Tsunami walks from behind Haru. Tsunami looked like a dollop of marshmallow cream. She wore a white hoodie shirt with orange long sleeves and an orange hood. Beneath the hoodie were cute denim capris and orange sneakers. Mukuro guesses her favorite color is orange. A tangy yet sweet orange reflected in those large eyes. Ohhh, orange chocolate was a delectable fusion.

"Um…"

Oh, right! Mukuro seems to get lost in his mental taste buds because of this girl. Mukuro gives his signature smile. He combs his bangs over his red eye only to show off his blue eye.

"It's alright, don't be afraid. Sawada Tsunami, I apologize for my odd behavior the other day. I was terribly guilty that I scared you."

Tsunami nods her head, "T-thank you."

Mukuro smiles again.

"Great, we're all on good terms!" Kyoko claps her hands.

"Haru's ready for cake!"

Nagi gives Mukuro a hug, "Well, I'll leave you ladies to it." Mukuro kisses the top of her head.

"Huh, you're leaving," Tsunami blinks. "You came all this way just to leave."

"No, I came to apologize."

"You didn't have to come all this way for nothing!" Tsunami shook her head.

"My dear, I didn't come here for nothing. I came to apologize to you and now I'm going to let you ladies have your cake time."

Tsunami plays with her fingers, "Will you stay if I bought you something to keep you here. At least have something from this shop."

Mukuro ordered a tropical parfait, with extra pineapple chunks and heavy with pineapple and mango syrup. He thought of Tsunami from the mandarin slices and chocolate shavings through the whip cream. She didn't mind purchasing it. It was one of the deluxe items from the menu. The gold menu. Mukuro stares at the masterpiece. It was beautiful. His spoon traces the outside curves of the whip cream. The outline of the layers of the cream reminded him of the body rolls on Tsunami. Marshmallow curves beneath that shirt that was supposed to be hidden. He chuckles to himself and gently scoops into his parfait imagining he was scoop his hands over Tsunami's body. A gentle shock tickles down his spine to his toes. The spoonful of parfait doubles the pleasure with visual pleasure.

"Mukuro-san?"

"Mmmm~!" Mukuro tilts his head to the decadent cream puff.

The adorable little cream puff Tsunami turns into a pink strawberry, "H-how are you enjoying the parfait?"

"It's wonderful. I don't deserve such a treat for what I put your through."

Tsunami shakes her head looking like a wet dog, "No, no! Not at all! I got the same thing, it looked so yummy and it was. The mandarins were small enough for toppings and gave a perfect amount of sweetness."

"Indeed it did. However I do afraid my request for extra syrup and pineapples may have over sweetened the parfait."

"Hmmm, but I would have thought the pineapples would balance the sweet with tangy."

Mukuro glances around Tsunami and sees her friends chatting away with Nagi listening attentively. Tsunami catches his eye.

"Oh, I just came to check on you. You're by yourself."

"You precious thing," Mukuro smiles.

Tsunami blushes, "I…I'll go now and let you eat in peace. Bye, Mukuro-san."

Tsunami pitter pats away and Mukuro thought she had the most adorable waddle on tip toes he had ever seen.

"Tsunami-chan is a sweet girl. Just as sweet as you if not sweeter."

Nagi nods, "Tsunami-san is very kind. I don't understand why she is bullied."

"…I see." Mukuro's voice was dark.

Nagi grabs Mukuro's hand to dispel his aura. "P-please calm down, Mukuro-nii," she whispers. "You're scary when you're mad."

Mukuro lifts Nagi's hand and kisses her knuckles. Mukuro hated bullies. Bullies preyed on the weak that couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves. Nagi was bullied in her old school and even worse by her own mother. Mukuro himself pulled her out of her old life and convinced his elder brother, Daemon Spade, to adopt her. Fortunately, Nagi's mother didn't fight for her daughter. But it still annoyed him. Nagi was bullied because she was so quiet. It was strange to her mother and her peers and they were unsure how to approach Nagi. Nagi has opened up more living with Mukuro and Daemon. When she enrolled into Kokuyo, girls were suspicious of her closeness with Mukuro. Mukuro made it clear that Nagi was his cousin and would not be bullied in anyway. Mukuro learns from Nagi why Tsunami was bullied. He already suspected it was because of her weight. Large young girls were a rarity. Not only was she overweight, she didn't perform well in school, especially in physical education. She did excel in cooking.

"Tsunami's food is wonderful! She cooks just like her Mama. Baking is her specialty!"

"You must bring home one of her treats for me to try, dear, dear Chrome."

Nagi giggles, "I can hear you beg!"

* * *

Tsunami had no problem fulfilling Mukuro's request. Tsunami was made aware of Mukuro's deep love for sweets and made a simple chocolate cake for him. It was a small cake for a single individual. Mukuro observe the cake all around. Simple was a weak word. It was small yet it was filled with beautiful intricacies. The designs were piped and drawn all over the cake. Swirls of chocolate sprouted out of the cake like a flower in bloom. It was a work of art. It was so amazing to Mukuro that he took a picture and made the image is screensaver. Finally, he took a spoon to the cake and slid the cake into his mouth. He covers his mouth and hunches over the table.

"Oh…ohhhhh~!"

He almost cried. It was divine. It was divine sin! It was chocolate sin crafted by an angel. A beautiful chubby cherub! Mukuro takes a shaky scoop. He shudders with delight and moans around the morsel. Mukuro is very glad that he was eating this cake in the privacy of his bedroom. For the tingling sensations filling his body was creeping into his groin. Another bite and his pants tighten that were already made tight. He presses the palm of his hand between his legs. Not a single crumb or bit of frosting was left. By the time he was finished with his cake, Mukuro was a mess. His hair was out of place, he had managed to loosen his pants a bit. Beaming at the ceiling Mukuro chuckles and sighs out Tsunami's name.

* * *

"The cake was marvelous, Tsunami. If I may I would like to request another cake?"

Tsunami bows her head down into the mixing bowl to hide her face but she was smiling.

"Oh, he's hooked, Tsuna-chan~!" Kyoko laughs softly.

"Tsuna-chan's baking is the greatest!" Haru proudly proclaims. "She's also very brave for coming back to Nagi-chan's home."

Mukuro throws a charming smile at Haru, "Oya, you will never let that go."

"Please don't mind her! I'm fine and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. What kind of cake would you like?"

"Have you ever made any sort of tropical or citrus cake?"

"Extra pineapples?" Tsunami offers.

"Ah, you know me so well, my dear Tsunami."

"Hahi! Don't be so familiar!"

Mukuro requested many cakes after the chocolate cake. He bounced between classic cakes to unusual flavors. Tsunami liked fulfilling Mukuro's adventurous tastes. It was challenging and she got to use brand new techniques and tools. Mukuro had only nothing but rave reviews of the cake. The containers that held her cakes were clean of crumbs. She wished however to see Mukuro eat her cakes. Tsunami liked to see others eating her baking and cooking. Loving to see one's eyes light up at the first bite. The cakes were always delivered to Mukuro through Nagi. Tsunami had asked her how Mukuro reacted, but was told that Mukuro enjoyed his cakes alone in his room. Tsunami thought it was strange.

"She wants me to what?"

"Tsuna-san wants you to visit her home to try her cooking."

"Just me?"

Nagi nods with expectant eyes. Nagi really wanted him and Tsunami to get alone. She was terrified that Tsunami may never want to see her and Mukuro again! Tsunami had a forgiving nature and was willing to take Mukuro apology. She was kind and sweet to him willing to make cakes for him. Mukuro ponders Tsunami's request.

"Cooking, right?"

It was just her cooking. He never had that before. It had just been her baking cakes and sweets that brought Mukuro to his knees.

"Tell Tsunami that I am honored to eat her cooking."

Nagi happily gave Mukuro Tsunami home address, the time and date of their get together.

* * *

It was on a Sunday at ten o' clock. Mukuro knocked on the door at nine forty-six. Tsunami greets him at the door. Mukuro smiles to hold back the drool behind his lips. Her scent of cream embraced him tightly.

"Good morning," Mukuro swallows lightly.

"Good Morning, Mukuro-san!"

Tsunami's hair was in pigtails. It was adorable along with her white short-sleeved blouse and jeans shorts.

"You have such cute knees."

The girl hides her face behind the door as she allows him in. It was quiet in the two-story house. Looking about, it was obvious that this was the home to a large and very busy family. There were kid toys everywhere. Some had been pushed against the wall; there was a rubber ducky set into a bookcase. It was just kids that lived there was the signs of another teenager. There were fashion magazines of men in sharp suits alongside a catalogue of guns on the coffee table in the living room. Lots of guns magazines.

"Oya? Suits and guns?"

"Y-yeah, they belong to my cousin from Italy. His name is Reborn."

"Reborn? Strange name."

"He thinks it's cool," Tsunami shrugs.

"What's his real name?"

Tsunami pauses as she sets a foot into the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder she grins, "That knowledge is only for the family."

"Speaking of family, where are they? Are we alone?"

"Mama is helping my little siblings in an art project. They have to go downtown to the art store. My father is away on business overseas and my cousin is…just out."

They were alone. That is not a problem. They were just eating regular food. Tsunami's cooking. He hopes that eating her food didn't give him the same reaction to eating her sweets. Tsunami prepared incredible spread of a traditional Japanese meal on the kitchen table. It was soup and noodles in a deep single serving bowl out of wood. It was topped with meat, eggs, vegetables and tofu. The arrangement of the soup was considered. There was perfectly domed plate of white rice on a small cupped plate along with a small pot of tea and a cup ready to receive. Tsunami pulls the chair away from the table and stood aside waiting for Mukuro to take his seat. Steam floats over the food. Mukuro gives a nod to Tsunami and breaks his chopsticks. Tsunami's meal wonderful with meat soft enough to melt in his mouth, noodles that was perfect middle between soft and firm and the tofu was gentle with flavor. The tea he drinks after completing his meal was up to par with the meal.

"Oh, how I envy your family that gets to have your meals on the daily basis, Tsunami."

Tsunami took a gamble and sweetened the tea herself with milk, ginger and white honey. Mukuro had no idea that white honey existed but it was heavenly. Tsunami pulled out a jar of the honey, showing him the brand and design. Finding a small spoon she dips it into jar. She twirls the spoon between her fingers and pulls the spoon out. The white honey was of a different substance than common honey. It wasn't thick, the spoon had little resistance and the honey dripped like syrup. Excess honey spilled over having Tsunami cup her hand beneath it. The spoon is turned Mukuro.

"Would you like to try?"

Turning her down wasn't even processed into Mukuro's mind. His mind and senses was focused on the honey on the spoon slowly pooling in the center of her palm. Mukuro gently grasped her hand firmly. Turning in his seat he hunches over her hand and takes the spoon with his mouth. Tsunami whimpers as her red and blue eyes stays focus on hers. The white honey was lighter than normal store-bought honey. Light in flavor, sweetness and texture yet there was a hidden power behind the softness just like Tsunami. She was soft and sweet, inside and out, yet there was power from her that he could taste. From the tip of her middle finger, he drags the tip of his tongue into her palm's center.

"Ahhhh…" he moans.

Tsunami gasps and tries to pull away but her hand is trapped in his clasp. Mukuro reaches for the jar and dips three of his fingers in. Honey-covered fingers spread over her wrist, streaming up her arm as high as he could touch. His tongue follows the sweetened path. Mukuro breathes in deeply then lets out a shuddering sigh.

"I…want to eat you."

The honey jar is swiped off the table. Tsunami gasps when her back meets the tabletop. Mukuro was incredibly strong for someone so tall and slim! The table creaks with Mukuro climbing over her, using the chair as step stool. Kneeling over her, Mukuro takes honey out of the jar with a finger and paints her lips with it. Mukuro observes the honey-glazed lips before licking his own.

"Thank you for the meal."

Tsunami's lips were so small and moldable against Mukuro's and her taste. Her taste! It was like smooth nectar. Tsunami moans piteously into him. Mukuro shivers and releases her. The creamy fog in his eyes clears slightly. Below him were large tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Tsunami?"

"W-why?" she sniffs. "A-are you…making fun of me? How cruel?"

"Make fun of you?" Mukuro shakes his head, "No, dear! No, I'm not making fun of you."

"Why would you kiss me?"

"I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you…devour you from the moment I saw you in the kitchen. You scent…" Mukuro nuzzles his nose into neck and breathes deeply, "is heaven."

"But…but I'm fat!"

"And that is what I also love," Mukuro blesses her with a dazzling smile filled love. "Not one normal, thin girl has ever attracted me! None! So many girls have tripped over themselves and others to gain my affection. I never have given it up! Then I smelled you and saw you. I love you!"

Candy-orange brown eyes widen. A tear rolls down her cheek. Mukuro kisses the tear's trail and presses his lips into her cheek.

"So soft, like cotton candy. You're fullness is so beautiful. I want to eat you, caress you and taste every round, soft inch of curve of you."

Mukuro holds her cheeks and squishes them. Tsunami snorts and giggles.

"You're adorable! So adorable! Tsunami, let's go out together."

"Ah!"

Mukuro's hands slid from her cheeks and to her breasts. He gives a light squeeze and buries his face into them. Very few girls have such depth in their chest. Her scent was also stronger there. Elegant fingers pull open her first button.

"Hiiie~! Wait!"

"Shhhh, I need to see them. I need to taste them!"

"Wait, wait! OH!"

"Kufufufu…mmmmm."

Her breasts were held by an orange bra with pink lacing, "Oya, oya! You really do love orange! There is some hint of orange somewhere on your body. But I like it. Oranges go well with pineapples." He purrs.

He pushes her breasts together making them push out to his lips. He kisses each breast and licks over the top edge of her bra. His hands continue their travels to her sides and hips. Tsunami was a lovely pear-shape. She had a slight roll under her breasts. Her body was so warm, like a fresh bread roll from the oven. His fingers wiggles against her sides making Tsunami laugh.

"Tsunami, will you? Will you go out with me?"

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes, my dear."

"O-o-kay," she whispers.

Mukuro was back into her face and they kiss. Mukuro groans. Her fingers shyly reach up and held his face. As the broke a part for air, Tsunami stares into his face.

"Mukuro-san…"

"Mukuro."

"M-Mukuro…"

"Tsunami."

"Ciao, cream puff."

Tsunami's eyes widen and she grips Mukuro's shirt. Mukuro looks to his side and he saw Death himself. In the doorway of the kitchen stood a tall older teen dressed in black jeans, black and white sneakers, a white shirt under a black vest and a black fedora with a yellow band. His eyes were dark completing his looks. They were piercing; Mukuro could feel their razor sharp edge.

"Reborn!"

Reborn bares his teeth in a smile that was filled with destructive promise.

* * *

Mukuro hid in the safety of his home for days. In his self-inflicted exile he looked of Japanese gun laws. It had to be illegal for a seventeen year-old to own a gun! Every week Tsunami sent him a cake. Tsunami was unable to leave her house because of Reborn for a while. Nagi was happy that her friend agreed to be Mukuro's girlfriend. She had this fear that Mukuro would date a girl that may like her. But she was Tsunami's friend before Mukuro took interest of her.

There was a knock on his door and with a sigh Mukuro rose from his lounge chair. Before he even opens the door he smelled oranges and cream. Widening the door he finds Tsunami. She holds up a box.

"Cake?"

Mukuro wraps his long arms around her waist and squeezes into her fluffy flesh.

"Actually, I have a taste for you."


End file.
